One faces the future with one's past
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: One night Doyle meets a strange girl who claims she is a seer too. But when Cordelia quits and the new girl takes over Doyle’s life is she really all she seems? Will Cordelia realize and be able to help before it’s too late?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own angel? No I don't, which is a shame...  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:**_ _One faces the future with one's past._  
_**Spoilers: **none  
**Couples:** Doyle/OC, Doyle/Cordelia  
**Summary: O**ne night Doyle meets a strange girl who claims she is a seer too. But when Cordelia quits and the new girl takes over in many aspects of Doyle's life is she really all she seems? Will Cordelia realize and be able to help before it's too late?_

Doyle sat in his favorite pub nursing his favorite beer at the bar, his gaze on the beautiful woman beside him. He could tell something was bothering her; something had been bothering her all day while they had been at the office.

At present she was sat beside him gazing deep into space, ignoring the drink in front of her.

"Hey princess ya ok? Ya awfully quiet." said Doyle downing some ale.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'd better go before Dennis locks me out again. Bye Doyle." said Cordelia downing her drink before absentmindedly kissing him on the cheek. She left, Doyle watched her leave, his eyes tracing her curves like they did every time she entered or left a room.

"Something wrong with ya girlfriend?" asked a female voice from the other end of the bar.

Doyle followed the sound of the voice and saw a young woman sipping a tequila sunrise.

She had long brown hair and entrancing green eyes that stood out from her tanned features.She was dressed in a corset style top and a denim jacket while a pair of jeans and boots covered her lower half.

"She's not my girlfriend, just my friend," said Doyle watching as she moved up the bar to sit beside him.

"Ah so there's still hope for me then." smiled the female.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are ya exactly?" Asked Doyle.

"Ah of course, I'm Damini Ajax. You are Alan Francis Doyle right?" asked Damini.

"Yep, how do you know who I am?" asked Doyle.

"I have my sources. I heard you work for Angelus..." said Damini.

" That's Angel and good new travels fast what can I say?" asked Doyle.

"Could we go for a walk? I need to talk to ya," said Damini downing her drink.

Doyle followed suite and the two soon left and walked in the direction of Angel's building.

"So what's up?" asked Doyle shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Doyle, I heard you get visions and are part bracken demon," said Damini.

"I don't know what your talking about." said Doyle when he sneezed showing his bracken face.

"Oh you don't huh?" asked Damini reaching to stroke his cheek when Doyle shook it off.

"How did you know that?" asked Doyle.

"Because I'm like you... well kind of," said Damini as they stopped outside Angel's building.

"How?" asked Doyle.

"Well I get visions and I'm part demon on my Father's side. But its not should a big enough part for it to show." said Damini.

"I need to go check on my friend," said Doyle watching her brush hair behind her ear.

"I guess...I'm sorry I disturbed you," said Damini turning to go back the way they came.

"Wait." said Doyle putting his hand on her shoulder.

Damini turned to look at him.

"Come back tomorrow and I'll see if Angel could do with another seer," said Doyle.

"Thanks Doyle. I'll see you tomorrow," said Damini before she walked away.

Doyle walked into Angel's building to talk to the vampire before checking up on Cordelia.


	2. The run in with an angry ghost

He arrived in Angel's apartment to see his boss sat in front of the TV sharpening stakes, though the vampire's mind seemed to be on something else aside from Martha Stewart's home made chocolate Flann.

"I thought you were taking Cordy out for a drink." said Angel before Doyle said a word.

"I did but she disappeared home without finishing her drink," said Doyle as Angel put the stake he'd finished into the pile of others in a corner.

"So why aren't you checking up on her?" asked Angel getting up and turning the TV off before scooping up an armful of stakes, careful not to stake himself,to put in the weaponry closet.

Doyle picked up the remaining stakes as he followed Angel's lead, ignoring the Vampire's Question.

"You've met a girl I presume?" asked Angel when Doyle didn't answer as the half demon threw the remaining stake into the closet before he shut and locked the door.

"She's so beautiful Angel. I almost forgot about our Cordy," said Doyle leaning against the wall as Angel rolled his eyes.

"Really? And her name is?" asked Angel as he led the way to the kitchen.

"Damini Ajax." said Doyle watching his boss go to the fridge and pull out a bag of pigs blood and a bottle of beer, the beer which he threw to the half demon.

"Hm...sounds like she'd beautiful too but you really need to check on Cordy." said Angel giving Doyle a look as he emptied the blood into a mug and put it in the microwave.

"I know and I will but I was wondering if Damini could come and work here," asked Doyle opening the beer and downing it in one gulp with surprising stamina for someone who'd been in a bar most of the night.

Angel rolled his eyes but nodded reluctantly.

"Thanks mate you won't regret this." said Doyle before he left to check on Cordelia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia heard a knock on the door as Dennis threw a plate, which barely missed her head.Sometimes the poltergeist had moments like this where he acted like his mother had.

"Don't come in!" yelled Cordelia against the loud music Dennis had turned on when she'd got home.

"Princess it's Doyle! Are you Ok in there? I never thought you were much of a... rock... fan..." said Doyle as he opened the door and saw the mess Dennis had made, it looked as bad as what the poltergist's mother had done when Cordelia had first moved in.

"Doyle duck!" yelled Cordelia as Dennis launched a chair at him.

Doyle threw himself to the ground as Dennis began to throw books in his direction. He crawled across the floor to where Cordelia was cowering in a corner.

"Come on princess let's get you out of here." said Doyle kneeling in front of her but ducking every time something nearly hit him.

"I can't..." said Cordelia and Doyle could tell how scared she was by the way her eyes glittered with tears that looked ready to erupt.

"Come on Princess, I've got you covered. Just crawl toward the door you can do this!" Said Doyle pushing her head down as a picture frame missed and smashed into the wall above her head.

Cordelia nodded as she bit her lip and began to crawl toward the door with Doyle behind her.

As the two reached the door a lit candle flew through the air and set the doorway alight.

Cordelia screamed and backed into Doyle as the fire began to spreadaround the wooden door frame.

Doyle took off his jacket and covered her with it before easing her out the door carefully avoiding the burning flames.

He soon followed her out the burning doorway and shut the door as the sound of something big hit the door.

"Come on princess let's take ya to Angel's." said Doyle as he got to his feet.

Cordelia sat shaking on the floor pulling his jacket closer around her, at that moment she didn't seem like confident old Cordelia who he'd met that night Angel rescued her from a vampire.At that moment she seemed more like a scared childall alone in a big city where she only knew two people both of whom she worked with.It wasenough to make the half demon's heartache.

Doyle helped her carefullyto her feet, putting his arm around her waist to support her asthe two of them walked out the building.


	3. The reassurance only families can obtain

Angel was looking up Damini on the police records when Doyle burst in with Cordelia who was shaking even though she had Doyle's jacket around her.The vampire had hardly ever seen this side of the girl before, the frightened side who wasn't afraid to let the fact she was scared show.

"Cordelia are you OK?" asked Angel as Doyle ushering her to a seat not far from where the vampire was sat.

"Angel can I talk to you a sec mate?" asked Doyle nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen

Angel nodded as he got up from the computer and followed him to the kitchen.

"So what happened?" asked Angel as Doyle made Cordelia made some tea.

"Dennis was going completely psycho when I arrived. He'd trashed the whole apartment and burned the doorway down," said Doyle getting one of the mugs out the nearest cupboard.

"Do you know why?" asked Angel leaned against the kitchen counter.

"No idea. But Cordy's been completely shook up since I got her out of there." said Doyle putting a tea bag in the cup as the kettle boiled.

"I'm going to try and talk to Cordy, you should go home and try and get some sleep." said Angel rubbing his face, it had been a long night and was only going to get longer.

"I can't sleep. I'll never leave her alone again," said Doyle, as the kettle boiled and he poured the boiled water into the cup.

"At least go get some sleep in my office, I'll make sure nothing happens to her." assured Angel taking the tea from Doyle.

Doyle sighed and nodded reluctantly.

He went up to Angel's office while Angel went to where Cordelia was sat shivering in his apartment.

"Hey you feeling OK Cordy?" asked Angel passing her the cup of tea.

"I've been better. Thanks." smiled Cordelia weakly sipping the tea, Doyle's jacket still covering her shoulders.

"Do you know why Dennis was trashing the apartment?" asked Angel sitting beside her on the chair arm.

"Not a clue, he just sometimes randomly does that." said Cordelia blowing on the tea before sipping it.

" Well your welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Said Angel with a smile that reassured the girl a little.

"Thanks Angel." smiled Cordelia putting the tea to one side and curling up in the chair.

Angel left her to sleep and went back to continue checking up on Damini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Doyle woke to a knock at the door.It had been a long sleepless night of him constanly worrying about cordelia even if she was only sleeping in the basement, carefullyguarded by Angel.He'd only managedget to sleep three hoursago and it was obviously not going to keep him going through theday, what he neededwas some coffee.

He walked out Angel's office to the main door, rubbing his face to keep himself awake,to see Damini stood on the foyer looking as beautiful as the day before.

"Hope I didn't wake you." said Damini noticing he looked tired.

"No, I was just going to make myself some coffee. Want some?" asked Doyle gesturing for her to come in.

Damini offered him one of the two coffees in her hands.

"Thanks. Come in and I'll introduce you to Angel." said Doyle sipping the coffee as he closed the door behind her. The coffee immediately had its effect making him feel like he hadn't only slept three hours.

Damini came in and Doyle led her to Angel's apartment where the vampire was sat at the table looking through a book on poltergeist's behavioral patterns.

"Angel mate this is Damini, Damini Angel." said Doyle downing his coffee and making a b line for the fridge.

Damini smiled at Angel who nodded at her before turning back to the book.


End file.
